USS Prometheus (Prometheus class)
The USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913) was the prototype of the ''Prometheus''-class, a long-range tactical cruiser equipped with multi-vector assault mode, regenerative shields, and ablative armor. It was the fastest ship in Starfleet when it was launched in early 2374. The vessel was also equipped with holographic projectors on every deck, allowing its EMH Mark II free range of movement throughout the ship; previous EMHs were restricted to sickbay and, if so desired, the holodecks. Some time shortly after Stardate 51462 in 2374, The Prometheus was hijacked by Romulans. During their escape aboard the ship, the Prometheus easily disabled the [[USS Bonchune|USS Bonchune]] when the Romulans decided to enable the multi-vector assault mode, for the first time, proving its potency as a combat vessel. Coincidentally, during the hijacking the Prometheus received a subspace transmission from the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], which was stranded in the Delta Quadrant over 60,000 light years away. This transmission contained Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, who initally escaped detection by claiming to be the EMH of the Prometheus itself, and also claiming that, as a hologram, he was neutral. Assisted by the Prometheus EMH, the Doctor was able to regain control of the ship by knocking the Romulans out with a gas (That, naturally, didn't affect them) and stop it from entering Romulan space. Despite their initial lack of understanding of the controls of the Prometheus, the two EMHs subsequently managed to destroy an opposing Romulan ship before the Prometheus was recovered by Starfleet. Following this, the Doctor spoke directly to Starfleet Headquarters about the fate of Voyager, before returning to his ship to assure them that they were no longer alone. (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") It is unclear if the Prometheus has superior firepower to a Romulan Warbird. The Warbird that it destroyed was already damaged by the other three Starfleet ships engaged in the conflict. It is still possible that the Warbird has superior firepower to its Federation counterparts. Following the hijacking, the Prometheus was assigned to the Sol system. It was part of the defense fleet that responded to the opening of a Borg transwarp conduit near Earth, that ultimately escorted the Voyager home in 2378. (VOY: "Endgame") Appendices Related topics *[[Unnamed Starfleet personnel#USS Prometheus (NX-59650) personnel|USS Prometheus (NX-59650/NX-74913) personnel]] Background There was some confusion during the production of "Message in a Bottle" concerning the registry of the Prometheus. According to Michael Okuda, he had used the number NX-74913 on all the internal displays and the ship's dedication plaque. However, the Foundation Imaging FX artists did not get the memo and used the number 59650 instead. Although Okuda's number did appear on screen, the Foundation number was much more visible. According to Star Trek: Communicator Issue 152, the Prometheus was redesignated NX-74913 after Stardate 51461, right before the date the Prometheus was hijacked by Romulans. This was probably stated to alleviate the registry confusion mentioned above. If this statement was correct, it would suggest that the ship would have returned to a starbase or other space station to change the registry number on the hull had the Romulans not attacked. It would also suggest that the crew of the Prometheus modified the interior to reflect the new registry number before the old one was changed on the hull, which would explain why the interior and exterior registry numbers didn't match. Both ships are probably named after Prometheus, a character in Greek mythology. It was said that Prometheus stole fire from the gods to benefit man, starting actual civilization, for which he received punishment. Prometheus de:USS Prometheus es:USS Prometheus